Fou rire
by Petit Sushi
Summary: C'est un fou rire qui arriva lorsqu'il ne fallait pas. Os.


Alors me voilà avec un petit Os dans les genre triste ! En fond il faut mettre "Le Fou Rire" De Benabar.

Voilà, la chanson m'a inspirer cet Os, alors voilà.

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni la chanson, qui sont respectivement à J. K. Rowling et à Benabar. L'histoire vient de mon cerveau, donc elle n'est pas à moi. Et j'ai mis en italique les paroles prises à la chanson.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Fou rire**

_Des allées, des chants d'oiseaux, un cortège de manteaux noirs, désolé, sans un mot, en silence, en mouchoirs. Tu nous manquais déjà et ce n'était que le début, il ne manquait que toi, notre cher disparu._

Noir. Vêtements noirs. Tout est noir. Même ton cercueil. Même le ciel. C'est officiel, je hais le noir. En revanche ta tombe est blanche, je te promets qu'elle deviendra vite rousse, à l'image de tes cheveux, de nos cheveux, de nous, de notre famille, je te le promets sinon je ne suis plus digne d'être ton jumeau.

Elle est venue. Comment ça qui ? Angelina bien sûr. Je peux te dire que tu avais choisis la bonne personne. Fidèle malgré ta mort. En plus elle était magnifique dans sa robe, bien que noire. Et tu sais quoi ? Elle avait coloré ses cheveux en roux, pour toi et seulement toi. Personne ne lui a fait de reproche, Maman l'a même prise dans ses bras en la remerciant du fond du cœur.

Tu devrais voir la dame qui n'est pas loin de Maman, par Merlin qu'est-ce que tu aurais ris en la voyant. Elle est toute boudinée dans son costume sombre et ses chaussures à talons font un bruit infernal. Y'a de la boue partout, parce qu'il pleut, et elle a glissé avec une sorte de râle bizarre du genre « Haaaa ! » bon sang que c'était drôle. Je me suis même mis à rire, pas bien fort pour ne pas être entendu mais j'ai ris quand même et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux.

_Et le rire à envahi l'assemblé je n'étais pas le seul à me cacher pour rire_, Ginny, Ron et Angelina aussi. Je ne sais pas si Bill l'a vu mais en tout cas il s'est caché dans sa main et ses épaules se secoue bizarrement, Fleur à l'air inquiète de le voir comme ça, je me demande si elle pense qu'il va faire un truc de loup mais vu comment elle pince ses lèvres et les larmes qui perlent aux coins de ses yeux, je pense qu'elle l'a vue elle aussi.

Charlie aussi est caché derrière ses bras en toute discrétion. Même Papa est comme ça, à se cacher dans ses mains et certainement par pudeur d'être vu en train de pleurer, oh non, par pudeur d'être vu en train de rire à l'enterrement de son propre fils ! Et moi je me cache pour ne pas qu'on me voit entrain de rire à l'enterrement de mon jumeaux.

Angelina m'a jeté un coup d'œil, certainement pour voir si je riais. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, dont quelques une qui ont coulées, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit par tristesse, pas maintenant. Ginny est carrément en pleurs là, Ron et Harry essaye de la calmer mais c'est presque impossible. Maman ne voit rien du tout, elle fixe le vide mais je suis presque sûr d'avoir vu un sourire sur ses lèvres, j'en mettrais ma seconde oreille à couper.

On n'est pas les seul à rire, y'avais Harry et Luna aussi. J'ai vu Neville qui riait doucement aussi et bien se cacher par peur que sa grand-mère ne le voie entrain de rire à un enterrement, c'est vrai que sa grand-mère fiche la trouille quand on la voit. Elle a un air sévère et austère comme McGonagall quand on allait dans son bureau après avoir été expulsés de cours, tu te souviens ?

J'ai honte de rire à un enterrement, à l'enterrement de mon frère jumeau, à ton enterrement. _Un fou rire à ton enterrement, c'était nerveux surement, en tout cas c'était pas le moment._ C'est honteux même et c'est moi qui dit ça... Mais je n'arrive pas à me calmer, c'est trop dur. Ginny vient de s'effondrer dans les bras d'Harry, sans pour autant pleurer ni de rire, ni de tristesse, elle regarde ta tombe les yeux vide de toutes expression, comme Bill, Charlie ou Ron.

Le silence vient de retomber... Plus d'épaules qui se secouent bizarrement... Plus personne ne se cache parce qu'ils ne pleurent plus... On dirait que les oiseaux ont compris que c'était un jour où il ne fallait pas chanter, il n'y a vraiment aucun bruit, rien du tout. Aucun bruit, c'est comme la mort, c'est horrible.

Je n'ai pas dit un mot, pas un seul. Personne n'a parlé en fait. On n'en avait pas le cœur. Je n'ai entendu que les pleurs de Maman et Papa qui essayait de la consoler. Tu sais, Percy était bouleversé. Tu as réussi cet exploit, pour peu j'aurais à nouveau ris mais pas maintenant. J'aurais tout le temps de me moquer de lui après. Charlie et Bill n'ont rien dit, je ne sais pas si c'est par fierté mais ils ne pleurent pas, je ne sais même pas s'ils ont pleurés de rire. Ron non plus d'ailleurs, ni même Ginny. En fait il n'y que Maman qui pleure. Pourtant on a tous les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, encore une fois, je me répète, ce n'était pas de la tristesse.

Je pense qu'on a été trop dur avec Maman... Et c'est moi qui dis ça... Regarde ce que tu me fais dire... Franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de mourir ? On n'avait pas assez de malheur comme ça ? Non, il a fallut que tu joues le héro et te fasse tuer. Je fais comment moi ? Tu es égoïste, tu l'as toujours été. Me laisser tomber pour Angelina passe encore mais là c'est impardonnable. Comment je vais m'amuser sans toi ? Je te déteste. Voilà, c'est dit : je te déteste.

Ah mais comment je peux me mentir à se point ? Je deviens stupide à cause de toi. Non, je ne te déteste pas, non tu n'es pas impardonnable et non ce n'est pas à cause de toi que je me dis n'importe quoi. Comment je peux seulement t'en vouloir de ne pas avoir vu ce foutu éboulement, hein ? Tu n'es qu'un crétin. Un crétin mort avec le sourire. Mon crétin de jumeau.

Tu m'énerves Frederic Weasley !

Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Hein pourquoi ? Tu te rends compte que tu me fais du mal ? Mais non, tu ne t'en rends pas compte, tu es mort. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis en train de pleurer. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils vont te recouvrir de terre bientôt et que je ne pourrais plus jamais voir ta tête, ni même entendre ton rire, ni voir ton sourire, ni même rire de tes blagues idiotes !

_Oui, j'ai pleuré à ton enterrement, je n'avais pas le choix, tu n'étais plus là comme avant, pour rire avec moi..._

* * *

Je sais qu'il vous faut une explication quant au rating. J'ai mis T parce que le concept de rire à un enterrement c'est déjà chaud en lui même.

Donc voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais a dire.

Review ?

Ps : Guest, si tu repasses par ici, je tiens à te remercier pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'ai mis du temps à y répondre et tu m'en vois navrée. Voilà merci pour ta gentille review. Vraiment merci beaucoup, les reviews comme ça font chaud au cœur.


End file.
